


Wouldn't it be nice?

by LizzyPavlova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Framework, Bed Thoughts, Episode s04e16: What if?, F/M, Framework, Gen, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson, I don't actually ship them but never mind I liked them in this episode, Inhuman DNA, Moving In Together, POV Grant Ward, Resistance, Skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPavlova/pseuds/LizzyPavlova
Summary: In the Framework, Skye asked Ward to move in together and he said no. He said later that he needed his space, but maybe he was just trying to protect her.His thoughts the night he said no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm going to let you read, don't worry.  
> Just wanted to warn you that, as I'm not a native speaker, I may have made some mistakes.  
> Please don't get mad at me at tell what I got wrong so that I can correct it.
> 
> Enjoy and see you at the end!

 

«And I thought that maybe it was time to take a step» Skye’s head was resting on Grant’s arm. It was its place, the only place it had «I know I’m kinda breaking the rules because you should be the one who asks, but I honestly don’t give a shit and… well, don’t you think it would be nice?»

Moving in together. Grant had already thought about it, of course he had. _Wouldn’t it be nice?_

Waking up with Skye on his side was awesome. Simply awesome. That intimacy they had built throughout the years meant something after all, he thought. He wanted to move in, really. _God knows how much I do_. He wanted the world to know that they could find him at Skye’s home, he wanted to be sure that the sheets he’d sleep in would always smell of her, he wanted to have his drawers, his hangers in the closet, his books on the bedside table.

«Skye» he said, disgusted by what he was going to tell her «I’m glad you asked me this. I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately» he felt her body relax a bit and kept on hating himself for what was coming next «But after reflecting so much I came to the conclusion that I… I just can’t. Not yet. I’m sorry»

Skye didn’t ask for explanation. _Why don’t you get angry?_ He felt the need to scream. She murmured something that Grant didn’t hear well, but sounded like “Ok, goodnight” and turned to the other side of the bed.

Grant wasn’t going to sleep any soon, he knew that for sure. He just laid there, thinking about the woman next to him and their future together. He had to force his mind to say “woman” instead of “girl”, since Skye was always the same young hacker he had found years ago in that alley, to him. _If I could tell her…_ But he couldn’t, of course not.

He wasn’t afraid of losing her, of seeing the bitterness of betrayal in her eyes. _That’s not the point_. Grant had one mission in his life, otherwise quite meaningless, and it was to protect Skye. She couldn’t know what was in her DNA, waiting to be unleashed and to lead to a chain of events Grant didn’t even want to imagine. Finding out she was an inhuman could destroy her life and that was something he couldn’t stand.

He had joined the Resistance for her. As she usually did, Skye had changed his world once again, because she had opened his eyes without even noticing. Before meeting her, Grant had never questioned himself about the integrity of his job; he just did what he was told. Instead, Skye had brought him to understand that world wasn’t the right one, nor the only one. That he could change it. _And I will._ For her.

_So no, I can’t move in_. It would have been too risky, as there were too many variables in that difficult match he was playing. He was working to build a world where he could live with her without fear, without dangers. Even if that meant making sacrifices and giving up her smell in the sheets, his own drawers, hangers, books, he was willing to go on.

_As long as I know that you can sleep safe_. As long as he knew that he was carrying out his mission.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's me again! I just wanted to thank you for reading this fic.  
> Never shipped SkyeWard very much actually, but in the Framework they were pretty cute and I kinda hoped for redemption for Grant, at least at the beginning. I think it was a nice way to finally give him /closure/.  
> So, since I seem to have a thing about characters thinking in bed, I couldn't avoid writing this as soon as I finished last episode.  
> Again, please let me know were there any mistakes and may the gods be with you!  
> -Liz


End file.
